Recuerdos infantiles a la sombra de un alambre
by FromTheFuture
Summary: Los sinsajos cantan. Su recuerdo aflora. Para Amanda Stryder Hawthorne, por el Amigo Invisible Navideño del foro Hasta el final de la pradera.


**Disclaimer:** Ni el universo ni los personajes de LJdH nos pertenecen, son de Suzanne Collins.

**N/A:** Bueno, este fic lo hemos escrito entre las dos. Aunque, para ser sinceros, yo (Cris) he participado más bien poco xP. Esta historia va dedicada a **Amanda Stryder Hawthorne** por el Amigo Invisible Navideño del foro _Hasta el final de la pradera_.

¡Feliz año nuevo y que la suerte esté siempre de vuestra parte!

* * *

Recuerdos infantiles a la sombra de un alambre

Silbó una melodía. Sabía que a su pequeña princesa le gustaría. Los sinsajos respondieron, y en su carita se iluminó una sonrisa:

–¡Otra vez papá! –dijo mientras se iluminaban sus ojos grises–. Hazlo una vez más.

Le miró con dulzura. Aquellos largos días detrás de la alambrada, le daban tiempo para que se olvidara de la gran parte de sus problemas y además le permitían ver una sonrisa en la cara de su hija.

–No, ya no más –dijo–. Ahora hay que revisar las trampas, me ha parecido oír algo. Tú de mientras ve a recoger fresas.

–Pero papá –dijo la niña–, yo quiero aprender a revisar las trampas, si no, cuando sea mayor no sabré hacerlo.

Su padre le miró otra vez. A veces quería crecer demasiado rápido. Pero, en los tiempos que corrían…

–No –dijo rotundamente–. ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó con aquel perro salvaje?

Katniss se estremeció, lo recordaba, pero aun así quería aprender, para poder hacer lo mismo que su padre. Le miró con sus ojos grises. Su padre estuvo manteniendole la mirada unos instantes, hasta que al final se agachó y le puso una mano en el hombro:

-Katniss, un no es un no.

Katniss frunció el ceño.

–Lo siento princesa, la próxima será –dijo revolviéndole el pelo–. Vete a por las fresas y espérame en la alambrada.

Katniss llegó a la alambrada. Un sol de verano alumbraba la pradera, le cegó un poco y cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron cogió un diente de león y empezó a deshojarlo, un rato después vio a su padre con un perro colgado del hombro…

-o-o-o-

Levantó la cabeza. Su diminuto cerebro, había detectado un movimiento. Sus ojillos negros parecían inquietos, su respiración empezó a acelerar, parecía tener consciencia de que algo iba a pasar… Una flecha le atravesó su pequeño corazoncito, el cual dejó de latir en el acto.

Una niña con dos trenzas de pelo castaño llegó corriendo de detrás de un arbusto:

–¡Papá, papá! ¡Mira le he dado a una!

El que parecía su padre sonrió:

-Muy bien princesa, vas mejorando –dijo poniéndole una mano en la cabeza.

Katniss sonrió. Su padre el miraba, tenía aspecto un tanto cansado, pero parecía completamente feliz. Esbozó una sonrisa. El hambre había vuelto al distrito, pero los agentes de la paz eran más permisivos que nunca. Katniss puso al animal muerto en la palma de su padre y se fue corriendo. Él la vio alejarse, dándose cuenta por primera vez, de que su princesa había mejorado considerablemente su puntería…

-o-o-o-

–Papá, hazlo otra vez –pidió la niña–. Como regalo de cumpleaños…

El adulto sonrió y silbó una canción. Un coro de pájaros repitió la melodía. La repetían una y otra vez, como si la canción se fuera trasmitiendo de árbol en árbol, de pájaro en pájaro.

La niña observaba todo con la boca semiabierta:

–Papá… Los sinsajos son increíbles…–cerró los ojos y empezó a balancear la cabeza–. Es cómo una melodía que nunca tiene final…

Su padre cerró también los ojos, y decidió dejarse llevar un rato, por aquella música infinita, que acabaría con un disparo cerca de la pradera…

-o-o-o-

–Y ahora –estaba diciendo el adulto–, tienes que hacer un nudo. Así, muy bien y pasas la otra cuerda por detrás, –iba haciendo los pasos poco a poco, para que la niña pudiera seguirle- perfecto. Ahora lo colocas así, y ahora-dijo incorporándose–. Nos vamos a recoger frutos, y luego venimos a revisarlas.

La niña alargó la mano, y cogió la de su padre mientras no dejaba de mirarle con sus ojos grises.

–Katniss, ten cuidado por donde pisas, esto está embarrado…

Katniss se tropezó y calló al suelo. Cuando se levantó su padre estaba conteniendo la risa.

–¡Papá!-le gritó con un tono enfadado

–Lo siento hija, bueno ahora tenemos una buena excusa para ir al lago, ¿no crees?

–Papá, yo no se nadar…

–¡Jajajaja! Es poco profundo, pero yo puedo enseñarte.

Katniss se levantó y empezó a seguir a su padre.

–Papá, ¿dónde aprendiste a nadar?

–Es una pregunta complicada. Supongo que aprendí aquí, en los bosques. Un día, simplemente, ocurrió…

–¿Y cuánto tiempo llevas viniendo a los bosques? –le interrumpió ella.

-Desde antes de que conociera a tu madre –contestó pacientemente, tras una pequeña pausa.

Siguieron andando un rato en silencio, hasta que la niña volvió a hablar:

–¿Vas a traer a Primrose algún día?

–¿Por qué la llamas Primrose?

–Porque me gusta su nombre –contestó, le parecía demasiado obvio como para que su padre lo estuviera preguntando de verdad.

–¿Por qué no le llamas Prim, como hacemos tu madre y yo?

–Porque si todos la llamáis Prim, llamarle Primrose será mi mote especial –dijo y sonrió anchamente. Su padre le sonrió a su vez. Y un silencio acompañó el fin de la conversación y el camino hacia el lago.

Una vez allí y tras varios miles de intentos, Katniss aprendió a mantenerse a flote…

-o-o-o-

Ahora ya es mayor. Katniss ha crecido, cumplirá once dentro de poco y se recoge el pelo en una trenza mientras su padre la mira, viendo en su lugar a una tierna niña de ocho años.

–Vamos –dice con determinación, guiándole por el camino que tantas veces habían recorrido de la mano.

El se ríe por lo bajo, y se deja llevar más allá de la alambrada. El sol aún está escondido y el húmedo frío se les mete dentro de la ropa.

–Es una buena hora para cazar –susurra la chica apuntando con el arco a una ardilla despistada. Dispara. En el ojo. Sonríe con orgullo y muestra su trofeo a su padre, que asiente satisfecho.

Recogen unas fresas antes de volver, a su madre le encantan.

–Papá, silva –le pide Katniss, sus grises ojos brillantes de emoción. Aún sigue siendo una niña, que sólo quiere que su padre silve para los sinsajos.

-o-o-o-

Empiezan a llegar imágenes. Imágenes de su padre. Riendo, mirándole a los ojos, haciendo nudos, pasando la alambrada, volviendo a casa, abrazando a su madre, besando en la frente a Prim… Imágenes que se suceden cada vez más y más rápidas… Y después, todo se tiñe de negro ceniza. Empiezan los recuerdos del funeral, de las lágrimas, del dolor, de los bosques vacíos, de los sinsajos que dejaron de cantar…

-o-o-o-

_Papá silva. Lo oigo. Hoy y todos los días. En mis sueños. Y seguiré oyéndole de ahora en adelante, aunque ya no esté, aunque eso signifique evocar un pasado que aún duele, porque siempre me quedará el recuerdo de una alambrada bajo el sol de verano._

* * *

**Nota final:** ¡Hola! ¿Qué os ha parecido? La idea era, más o menos, ilustrar la relación que tenía Katniss con su padre a través de una serie de viñetas a lo largo de los años, del tiempo que pasaron juntos. No os olvidéis de dejar un review con vuestra opinión. :3

¡Nos leemos!


End file.
